Much Better X3
by Peace.Jemi.Love
Summary: Alex's parents are dead and now she lives with connect 3 and their family? Nate and Alex are best friends. But what happens when a romance starts between the two of them. Find out in Much Better. Nelena/Nelx Jemi/smithie jason/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Much Better X3**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclamer : Sadly I own nothing but one day I plan on owning at lease 1 jonas brother.**

_**Alex's pov………**_

"Alex…up time for school.." I heard Denise Grey Yell from the bottom of the stairs. " I poked my head out the door of my bedroom. " I 'll be down in a minuit Denise." I said as she smiled and walked away. Then I went back to finish getting ready.

Ok so you are probably wondering what I am doing in the Grey household right? Well it is kind of a long story but I will try to make it short. My parents were vary close to the Grey family and sadly two years ago my parents died in a car accident. My parents left me to the Grey Family when they past away.

That is right did I mention that My three best friends are also their sons. Their names are Nate, Shane and, Jason. They have been like my big brothers ever sense my parents died. The only bad thing is the fact that they are the biggest rock stars alive right now. But it is the last day of school and the boys are going to be home for the whole summer. They went on tour during the school year so that they could spend some time with me.

I walked downstairs to see all of the boys sitting at the table. I sat next to Nate. The boys had just gotten home last night. " Morning." Nate said. " Hey what are you guys doing up so early?" Nate laughed. " We wanted to eat with you before you had to leave for school." I smiled. They were so sweet.

" Why would you do that I mean I will be home at like 11:15 ish." Nate smiled. " So we have not see you like at all this year." I smiled. I looked at the clock and it read 7:15. " Shoot I have to go or I will be late." I said getting up and grabbing my bag. Nate stood up too and followed me out the door. " Nate you know I love you but why are you following me?" Nate laughed. " Well I wanted to walk you to school. Is that ok?" I nodded. " Are you sure that you want to? I mean you may get mobbed screaming girls." I giggled. Nate also laughed. He knew that he would be seen because he did not have a hat or sunglasses on.

When we were half way to the school I noticed that Nate and I had been holding hands. I right then a little bit weird. But I just kept walking and ignored it Nate was like my brother and nothing could change that not matter how big of a crush I have on him.

Yes you caught me I have a crush on Nate Grey. But then again who doesn't have a crush on him? " Nate you better go now if you don't want to get mobbed by fans." Nate laughed and nodded. " You want the guys and I to pick you up later?" I nodded and then I walked towards the school and I turned my head back to see Nate running back towards the house. I really don't get why he runs away when he doesn't have to. But I guess that he is just so used to running away from girls that it is just what he does. I still find it really cute.

_1hour later….._

Today is pretty easy sence it is the last day and all. I got my yearbook and I had people sign it and I had to sign other peoples. But it all ends up being really fun in the end of it all. I mean seriously how can you complaine when you don't have to do any work at all and just have fun? I know that I can't.

Soon enough the bell rang signaling that school was out for summer. I was so happy that ment one thing to me. That one thing was that I would get to spend the whole summer with my three favorite guys in the whole world.

When I walked outside I spotted the guys right away they were in Shanes New Mustang that was yellow. I don't get why yellow but the good thing is that you could find it right away. Nate was standing outside the car when I walked up to him. " You found us fast the bell just rang." I laughed at Nate when he said this. " How could I not find you fast I mean come on Shanes yellow car is not that hard to find." Nate nodded his head in agreement.

We got into the car and Shane started to Drive. He headed for the house and Nate took my yearbook away from me. Normally he would be in it but for the past two years the guys had been home schooled. Denise had offered to home school me but I wanted to go to a public school with all the other kids. " Hey give me a sharpie." Nodding at Nate I handed him my green sharpie. Nate then started writing a message in my yearbook. When he was done he singed his name. I could not help but think about how many girls would kill to have the boys sign their yearbooks.

When we got to the house I ran upstairs to my room and put all my stuff away. I then set my yearbook on my desk and quickly changed into shorts and a tank top. When I was done doing all that my cell phone started ringing. I saw that it was my best friend Demi but I ignored it because I was going to spend the afternoon with Nate. When I hit the ignore button I felt bad but then their was a knock on my bedroom door.

" Come on in!" I said as I set down my cell phone on my night stand. " Hey are you ready to go and have some fun?" I nodded my head and Nate smiled. We walked out of my room and down the stairs. Then Nate and I left the house. We got into his black and silver mustang. " So where are we going today?" I asked Nate wondering where we were going. "I was thinking that we could go to the beach house." I nodded in agreement. I loved the beach house so much that is were Nate and I spent a lot of our time as kids.

The drive to the beach house was a good hour but Nate and I have a lot of catching up to do. I mean we haven't seen each other since the end of last summer.

**Ok so I think that is a good start on a story. I hope to update soon and keep updating frequently. So I think to keep people interested I am going to ask some questions at the end of each chapter for everyone to answer and I will answer them at the beginning for the following chapter so here are the first ones.**

**Who is your favorite Jonas Brother?**

**What is your favorite song off the new album? (LVATT) **

**What is your favorite color?**

**Chapter 1**

I looked up on stage for the thousandth time to see the cutest guy ever. He wore a white hat, brown Hollister shirt and some light blue jeans. He was so hot it was not even funny. All the girls were screaming. We all wanted him to come close to us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Much Better X3**

**Ok so this is me trying to sit down and get another chapter written. Last chapter at the end I had another chapter 1 thing that was not meant to be their so just ignore it. So here is my first update. Oh & Thanks so much to all reviewers. It is amazing…..**

**Disclamer: One day I will own a Jonas Brother possibley….**

**Answers to questions from last chapter..**

**Nick Jonas I love him that is something that you will learn about me.**

**That is tough but I think that I would have to go with Much Better (Haha name of the story) **

**Green **

**Chapter 2 **

_**Alex's POV……**_

" So what did you and the guys do on tour?" Nate looked over at me and smiled. " Well we did a lot of sight-seeing and shopping." I laughed the boys most of the time hated shopping. " I thought that you hated shopping?" Nate laughed a little. " We did but that is all you can really do when you are on the road." Nate explained to me and I nodded.

Within another ten minutes we were at the beach house. It was amazing here, Nate grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs to the door. " God its been so long sence we have come here." Nate nodded in agreement with me. " Yah it has but it is good to finally came back to it." I smiled at Nate. God I just wish that I could tell Nate how I really feel about him.

But I just can't do that it would ruin everything that we have going right now. I don't want things to be weird between us. So I just can't tell him any of this. Which is hard to do.

_**Nate's POV….**_

When we got into the house Alex went into the bathroom and I sat on the couch. I can't help but think about Alex in the way that I shouldn't. I have had these feeling for a while now and the only person that knows is Shane. He is a big help when it comes to girls ever since he started dating Alex's best friend Mitchie. **(AN last chapter I said Demi was her best friend but I changed my mind I want it to be Mitchie) **I just can't work up the courage to ask Alex out. I don't know why but when it comes to asking her out I just can't do it.

I heard the bathroom door open and I saw Alex walk out of the bathroom and saw her start to walk over to me. " So what to you want to do?" Alex smiled at me. " I don't know what do you want to do Nate?" I laughed at her. She was not vary stubborn and did not ever care what we did as long as we had fun together. " Why don't we go out on the beach and walk around." Alex smiled at me and nodded. We then got up and walked to the door where Alex slid on her flip-flops. Then we walked out the door and through the gate onto the beach. We passed by a lot of people. The only good thing about this beach that is that every one has know me for a long time even the teenage girls and they all treat me as if I am not famous. They treat me like a normal person which is something that I love about this place.

I spotted mine and Alex's good friend Mandy. She walked over to us excited. " Hey I had no idea that you were home Nate." Mandy said when she got over to us and hugged both of us. " Yah we took the summer off so that we could spend some time with Alex and the family." Alex smiled at me. " Well it was great seeing you but I have to go. Mom and her meat-lofe is calling." We laughed, said our good-byes and Nate and I kept walking.

" So are you ready for a amazing summer Alex?" I said smiling. She nodded her head and gave me that really cute smile. God that smile just made me feel so much better. I really think that Shane is right I have to make my move soon before someone else dose.

_Back at the Gray household….._

**Shane's POV…..**

Mitchie is over and she is helping me get settled back into my room. " I missed you a lot this year." Mitchie smiled over at me. She gave me a kiss on the lips. " So did I." I smiled at here. I knew that all my touring must be hard on her. She has to live with me not being here for her twenty-four seven. For any girl that must be hard. I just hate to see my Mitchie go through that.

" So has Nate said anything about Alex lately ?" I smiled Mitchie really wanted Alex and Nate to get together. She was already working on their couple name. She made ours and it is smithie ( Sorry spelling may be wrong) and Nate and Alex are going to be Nalex. But they need to get together first. " Yah I think that he is going to make a move soon." I said smiling. Mitchie smiled also.

_Back at the beach…._

**Alex POV….**

Nate and I were now sitting on the beach looking up at the sky. Watching the sun set. Nate was starting to worry me just a little bit. He has been acting a little bit weird all of today as if he was trying to avoid something. " Nate is something wrong? You have been acting weird all day." Nate looked at me, it seemed as if had a worried look on his face. " Yes…I mean No…Well I have to tell you something and I don't really know how to put it into words and I am worried at how you will take it." I laughed Nate loved to ramble when he was nervous.

" Nate just tell me. Wait you didn't like elope with some random girl of like become a dad when you were gone right?" Nate nodded 'no' and I sighed in relief. Then I made a gesture for him to continue. " Well I think that I can show you better then I can tell you." I smiled. " Then show me if that makes things better." Nate gave me a look and then he started leaning in. I gave him a confused look but then I leaned in also. Our lips met in the most amazing kiss ever. Nate did not pull back and neither did I. We just kept kissing each other until breathing became a necessity. When we pulled back Nate and I just stared into each others eyes.

" I like you a lot Alex..a lot more then a friend and I can't hide it anymore." I smiled and pecked his lips quickly. " I feel the same way Nate and I can't hide that anymore." Nate grabbed my head and crashed his lips onto mine. We stayed in a heated lip lock for a good ten minutes before Nate pulled back and rested forehead on mine and we just smiled at each other until Nate spoke up.

" So will you be my girlfriend then?" I loved that goofy grin that he gave me. " Of course I will be your girlfriend Nate." Nate then pulled me on his lap and developed me into a hug that was sort of protective. But I loved the feel of it so much.

Nate and I finished watching the sun set and then we walked back towards the car. I knew that we both wanted to stay but we couldn't because we didn't have anything with us. So we got in the car. Before we started home Nate leaned over and kissed me. Then he started the car and started to drive. " Nate…Are we going to tell people about this?" I asked him nervously. " What do you mean by that? Like Family or like the public?" Nate said as he came to a stop.

" Well both I guess." I was worried all his fans would hate me if they knew that I was dating him but I didn't know if I could hide it. " Well as for friends we can tell them, but the public? I think that we should wait a couple months at least." He said as he started driving again. " Ok that sounds reasonable." I said as I rested my head against the window.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. I was just watching the cars pass by as we were driving. Soon enough Nate pulled up to the house it was already ten forty five. All the lights in the house were out. Nate and I got out of the car and he pulled me into the backyard. " Hey you want to sleep in the tree house?" I said looking up at Nate with puppy eyes. " Sure we haven't done that in forever." Nate said smiling.

Nate and I got up into the tree house. The tree house that was in Nate's back yard was amazing. It had a couch and other cool stuff in it. When Nate and I were little we used to sleep up here. It was so much fun to do. We laid on the couch and started looking at the stars. Nate and I shared small kisses as we laid next to each other. Nate holding me close to him. Both of us enjoying the moment.

Soon enough both Nate and I were asleep.

_The next morning…_

**Nate's POV…**

I woke up to a my phone vibrating in my pocket. Not wanting to wake Alex up I carefully took my arms from around Alex and walked over to the little balcony and took my phone out of my pocket. I read on the screen: _one new text message._ I opened it to see that it was to see that it was from Shane.

_Hey Dude where are u?_

I just responded telling him that we were out back and that we would be in soon. Then Alex woke up and came over to me. " Hey you." I said giving her a hug. She dug her face into my chest. I knew then that she was still tired. So I just stood their with her for a little while. Then she looked up at me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. Soon enough we were going into the house.

We walked into the house to see my mom standing at the counter making breakfast and Jason and Shane were watching Hot Tunes. I walked over to the guys and Alex walked over to my mom.

**Alex's POV….**

I walked over to Denise. " Do you need any help?" I asked. " No Alex you can go watch TV if you want to." I shook my head no and sat on one of the stools on the opposite side of the counter. " What are you making?" I asked curiously. " Pancakes." She said. I smiled and sat their and watched her make the pancakes.

Soon enough we were all around the table eating. Nate and I were holding hands under the table and making faces at each other. When Jason finally spoke up. " Ok this is driving me nuts! What is going on between you two?" He said staring at Nate and I. Nate smiled at me and I nodded. " Well we have something to tell everyone." I smiled at Nate. His parents and the guys were staring at us.

" Well what is it son?" Paul Gray asked looking at Nate. " Well Alex and I are kind of together." When Nate I saw Denise with a big smile on her face. Shane pumped his fist in the air. I laughed at that. Jason just sat their confused. Paul just sat their nodding his head. " That is great." Denise said finally speaking up.

Later in the day Shane finally pried Nate and I apart because Mitchie wanted to go shopping. But the thing is that didn't work because The guys ended up at the mall anyways. We shared the news with Mitchie. She was so happy and started calling us Nalex right away.

" Nate?" he looked up from a mag that he was looking at. " Yah lex?" he asked. " Can we go to a fun store now. Shopping for clothes is fun but I want to look at something else right now." Nate nodded as we got up leaving Shane and Mitchie in Hollister.

I led Nate to the music store and we went right in. " Why did you want to come here Lex?" I smiled and went over to the guitars. " I want to look around. " I said as I picked up a neon green guitar. Nate shook his head. I knew what he was thinking. I was crazy, I have no idea how to play any instruments at all. Not even the tambourine. But I am always willing to learn. " Lex you do know that thing is like seven hundred dollars right." Nate laughed and I quickly put it down scared that I would break it. I have never had that much money at once and I don't really want to have to pay that back to anybody.

**Ok so that is all for this chapter. I have nothing else to right because it is like 11 at night and I am really tired. So please excuse any spelling/grammer mistakes.**

**Questions…..**

**How long have you been a Jonas Brothers Fan?**

**Do you like the Paranoid or Fly with me music vid better?**

**Do you like the new JB album?? (LVATT) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Much Better X3**

**Ok so thank you to all my reviewers and the people who faved me and faved my story. I Just woke up at like 8 AM to find my inbox full of all that stuff. I was going to wait to right this chapter but because I got all that stuff in my inbox I just had to sit down and start this chapter.**

**Answers to the questions::**

**1 I really started to like them when year 3000 started to play on Disney channel and also on Radio Disney.**

**2 Fly With Me because I love the behind the seen stuff they put in it.**

**3 I like it but I am still getting used to the new sound. Don't get me wrong I love it but it is taking some getting used to.**

**Disclamer: I hope to one day own a least 1 Jonas brother.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Sweet CrAzY Citrus_**because she reviewed twice and is a good reviewer and I want to thank her for that.**

**Chapter 3**

**Nate's POV…..**

It has been a week since Alex and I got together and the public is already all over us. I have another interview today and I know that Alex is going to come up in it. Well A. because they invited her to the interview too and B. It has come up in all my interviews ever since that day at the mall. I guess somebody spotted us because it is everywhere.

I think that Alex and I may release it to the public today in one of our many interviews. Here is a list of where we are going to day.

Pop star mag – connect 3 and Alex

J-14 mag – Connect 3 and Alex

People mag- me and Alex

Opra show- connect 3

Ellen Show- Me and Alex

Yes that is a lot of places to be in one day but they are all close to each other. All the mag's are in the same office building. And opra and Ellen are both filmed in Chicago so that will be easy because we will just stay the night in Chicago.

I walked into Alex's room to see her packing a bag. " Hey, you almost done because we have to go soon." I said. Alex nodded and came and gave me a hug. She still looked half asleep because it is like four AM. I hated to wake her up but that is what had to happen.

**(OK before I continue I want to tell everone something IF U DON"T NOT WANT ME TO SPOIL ANYTHING FROM A JB CONCERT DO NOT READ Ok so any ways my friend just sent me a vid from u tube and Miley was at the show and her and nick snag before the storm here is where u can see it for yourself if you want.. ****.com/watch?v=gZp2Sdsyr2c**** it is so amazing.)**

"Nate can I sleep in the car." She said as she dug her head into my chest. " Of course you can baby." I said as I grabbed her bags and walked down the stairs. Their I saw Shane and Jason we walked out to the limo and Big Rob put all the bags in the trunk of the limo.

The ride to The magazine offices was quite a long ride it was going to take around two hours. But I just let Alex lie down in the limo so that she was not tired later during the interviews. I knew that this would take some getting used to for her and I knew that I would be tough at first but we would get through it together.

When we arrived at the Magazine office we all got out of the car. Alex was wide awake now and was ready for the day. I knew that with a little sleep she would be just fine.

We walked into pop star office first and the welcomed us and Alex with opened arms. When we got into the interview room we sat in this order Jason then Shane then Me and Alex was on the end.

When Jamie walked into the room I knew that this interview was going to be fun because she likes to make her interviews fun for all of us. " Hey Guys!" Jamie said with a big smile on her face. " Jamie this is Alex as you have probley heard." I said as Jamie walked over and hugged Alex.

We interviewed for a good fifteen minutes before Jamie finally asked Jason and Shane to leave the room I knew what that ment. This was what I was dreding the whole time. Jamie sat back down and looked at me with an appoligetic look on her face. " Nate I know this is the part of the interview that you hate so I will try to make it quick." I looked over at Alex giving her a little smile.

" Ok so I am just going to come right out and ask are you two dating or what?" I laughed and Alex looked at me looking for answers. " Look this is kind of a big thing and you are the first to hear anything about this because I trust you Jamie. So I will answer the question yes me and Alex are dating and have been for a week and a half." Jamie squeled in excitement. Jamie was like family to us so I was happy that she was the first in the public to know.

_Later that night in Chicago………_

**Alex's POV………**

Today ended up being great We had told Jamie the whole story as to on live TV we just simpley just said we were dating and moved on. We thought that Pop Star deservied to be the ones to get the full true story from us.

Now Nate and I are in our hotel room. Let me tell you that this room is huge I mean a hot tub and a plasma TV. I wish that my room back at the house looked like this. Even though I loved this room I still could not sleep. Nate of course can just crash anywhere because he is used to being away from home but I was not used to this at all.

Nate fell asleep an hour ago and yet I was still awake. I walked over to Nate's bed and cradled into it. That woke him up. " Lex what are you doing up?" I gave him a pouty look. "I can't sleep because I miss my bed." Nate nodded in unerstandment. He opened his arms up and I snuggled up into his chest. That is all I could remember doing before my eyelids shut.

_The next day………_

**Nate's POV……..**

I felt bad about last night Alex really did not like the fact of being away from home but I guess that is how it is when you are not on the road like I am.

But today we all get to have some fun in Chicago before we have to leave to go home. " Natey?" I looked over at Alex. "Yah Lex?" I said as I walked over to her. " Can we go shopping today?" I nodded. Chicago is my favorite place to be other then home so I don't mind walking around and shopping.

**Ok so what is going to happen you may never know JkJk .The next should come out soon.**

**QUESTIONS!!!**

**1 Do you like Miley Cyrus?**

**2 Niley or Nelena in real life? **

**3 do you like Nick and miley's duet? ( Before The Storm)**


End file.
